


Soul In Agony

by Lil_Jei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#writingdare prompt...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soul In Agony

**Author's Note:**

> #writingdare prompt...

Looking into the mirror Mary wanted to scream. She was sick and tired of living this life. And she couldn't tell anyone about how much it hurt. Her parents only knew that she was on a path of destruction. Without a thought she locks the door and grabs her blade, with a slice she goes to deep and begins to fade. Mary doesn't hear the door break open, the screaming, or the sirens.She does hear the beep beep beep, then she sees to much light, and feels to much ache, too much to be alive. Looking at the hospital ceiling she wonders, "How did I survive that."


End file.
